


Bedtime Story

by KitKat404



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Half-Siblings, Oneshot, Percy is a good big brother, Sibling Bonding, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404
Summary: A night at the Jackson's apartment allows Percy to spend some quality time with his baby sister."Tell me a story?""Ok, what do you wanna hear?"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's Kit. It's about time I did a Percy Jackson story considering it was one of the first fandoms I was ever a part of. This is based on a theory I saw on Tik Tok, it is not my original headcanon but I chose to adopt it because I liked the idea. Feel free to send this to Disney to use in the adaptation ;)!

Our scene begins with an aerial view of the island of Manhattan, the bustle of the streets and traffic can be heard even from so high up. It is spring in the city that never sleeps. The camera zooms in on an apartment building, more specifically, one particular window. Through this window, a kitchen can clearly be seen. A man with salt and pepper hair is stood at the sink, cleaning dishes. Further into the kitchen, two women are sat at the table, talking quietly. The older of the two is a woman in her forties with grey-streaked brown hair, laugh lines creasing her face. Her brown eyes are kind and hold a motherly warmth as she talks to her companion, a younger woman in her mid-twenties with honey blonde curls and sterling grey eyes. Her tanned skin practically glows in the light of the kitchen. As the two talk, she subconsciously rests a hand over her protruding belly.

The camera leaves the two talking and trails through the apartment, past the living room with a half-demolished blanket fort, a kids movie still playing on the TV, popcorn and candy scattered on the carpet. We're taken down a short hallway, where all sound subsides to make way for the voice of a little girl.

"Percy, will you tell me a story?" we hear her ask.

The door is partially cracked open, soft lamplight trickling into the hallway, illuminating the walls and floor.

"Okay, what do you wanna hear?" Comes the voice of a young man.

The camera slips through the crack in the door to reveal a child's bedroom. Glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, and the window open, glowing, silver flowers in the window box. On the bed is a little girl of about six or seven, brown hair in two braids and star nightgown wrinkled from multiple nights of use. She's tucked under the covers, brown eyes wide in excitement, ready for bed but not tired at all.

Sitting at the other end of the small bed is a man in his twenties, black hair windswept and messy, skin tanned and scarred, sea-green eyes lined with laughter. A silver wedding band sits on his left finger, catching the light of the moon as he brushes a hand through his hair; it does nothing to neaten it. Many will take note of the tattoo on his forearm, black as night, standing out against his skin. A trident, each point sharply defined, with the letters SPQR printed beneath it and under that, a single black line.

"Tell me about your adventures!" The girl exclaims, practically vibrating with excitement.

Percy gives her a look, seeming a bit hesitant. "Are you sure, Estelle? It's kind of intense."

Estelle nods emphatically, braids bobbing with the jerking of her head; she really wants to hear this story.

Her brother chuckles, accepting his fate as he shifts slightly on the bed, leaning back against the wall and getting comfortable for the long night ahead. He collects his thoughts for a moment before he begins his tale.

"Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story, sorry it's so short, this was an idea that popped into my head while watching PJO Tik Toks and I wanted to share it with you all. Feel free to leave your own theories and headcanons in the comments!


End file.
